We Can't Stop It
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Jaejong diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan dimana Yunho yang menjadi managernya dan ternyata keduanya saling menyukai hingga akhirnya Yunho menyatakan perasaannya. Apakah Jaejong menerima perasaan Yunho?.


**Judul : We Can't Stop It**

**Pairing : YunJae and other member of DBSK**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : NC-21**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Warning : YAOI, NC-21, Typo, Ngebosenin, Abal and sebagainya deh. Bagi yang belum cukup umur gak usah baca deh*Kayaknya gak ngaruh deh* ehm... terserah buat kalian yang dibawah umur kalo tetap dibaca yang jelas dah di kasih peringatan "NC" dan buat yang alergi NC YAOI mohon jangan ngefalme atau ngebash OK ^^(Don't like don't read)**

**Sumarry : Jaejong diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan dimana Yunho yang menjadi managernya dan ternyata keduanya saling menyukai hingga akhirnya Yunho menyatakan perasaannya. Apakah Jaejong menerima perasaan Yunho?.**

**Disclaimer : YunJae milik mereka masing-masing….**

* * *

**Annyeong… ^^**

**saya balik lagi ma FF saya yang aneh bin ngebosenin.**

**ehm... sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo ff saya yang ne terlalu fulgaratau terbuka atau apalah sebutannya...**

**beberapa hari yang lalu saya menjelajah di beberapa fandom dan saya mencari yang ratednya M terus yang paling banya saya temukan rated M nya di fandom anime naruto dengan kategori NC,oleh karena itulah saya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk ngepost ff ne. sebenarnya dah lama seh mau di postnya tapi masih takut-takut.**

**oya sebelumnya ne ff dah pernah di publish di .com karena aku jadi author freelance di sana dan mendapat komen yang waw... fantastis, sama dengan ff saya yang My Secret Sweetheart yang rated M juga tapi NCnya 17 ehm 15 deh kayaknya yang dah pernah saya publis di .com. jadi buat yang udah pernah baca maaf... hehe :) #apa dah coba... ckckckck**

**dan maaf untuk ff Poor Seriesnya akan secepatnya di up date... masih dalam rangka membuat.**

**Ok…. semoga kalian suka….**

**Let's read….**

* * *

~Jaejoong POV ~

"BERSULANGGGG"

Hari ini adalah peyambutanku sebagai karyawan baru di sebuah perusahaan DBSK. Perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan musik terkenal di Korea Selatan. Oh…. ya, aku JaeJoong, Kim Jaejoong. Umurku 22 tahun dan aku baru saja lulus kuliah. Sekarang aku sedang menjadi karyawan baru di perusahaan ini. Aku menjadi asisten dari bosku yang bernama Yunho lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho. Aku sangat senang bekerja disini. Semua karyawannya ramah-ramah.

"ah…. akhirnya kita mendapatkan anggota baru juga". Kata Changmin. Dia adalah karyawan di perusahaan DBSK ini dan satu divisi dengan ku. Dia orangnya ramah dan sangat suka mengusili semua karyawan *Mian….. kalo Changmin gak suka usil, aku kurang paham tentang Changmin*.

"haha….. iya akhirnya kita dapat anggota baru, cantik lagi" seru mereka semua.

"ah…. terimakasih untuk penyambutan ini dan mohon bantuannya saat bekerja nanti". Ujarku pada mereka.

"kalo soal itu….. tenag saja Yochun yang cakep, keren and tampan ini pasti dengan senang hati akan membantumu" seru Yochun. (Iiiiihhhhh… Yochun narsis bener seh? "biarin week"*.

"Huuuuuuuuuuu". Seru Junsu sambil menjitak kepala Yochun dan kami semua tertawa melihat mereka yang saling berbalas-balasan memukul.

Aku senang bisa berada diantara mereka semua. Diantara mereka ada yang membuatku tertarik. Jung Yunho, umurnya 23 tahun setahun lebih tua dariku. Dia sangat tampan dan cerdas juga tangkas. Dia sering menjadi andalan dalam divisi ini.

"Kamu bisa minum Jaejong-ah..? tanyanya padaku.

"eh… oh i..iya". seruku gugup.

"soalnya kamu kan jadi pusat pesta ini jadi kamu juga harus minum" katanya sambil menuangkan wine ke gelasku. O… ya saat ini kami ada di sebuah klub malam ang bernama mirotic. "ini, silahkan".

"eh…. iya, gomawo". Dan aku pun langsung meminum wine itu. Setelah meminumnya aku pergi ke toilet karna sebenarnya aku gak biasa minum wine.

"uh….. banyak sekali ….. soalnya yang lainnya kasih terus. Mentang – mentang pesta penyambutan bukan berarti harus minum banyak kan?" gerutuku di toilet.

Baru saja aku keluar dari toilet tiba-tiba "ka,,kamu baik-baik saja". Tanya Yunho.

"uh….". aku tak bisa menjawab karna kepalaku pening dan sepertinya aku mau muntah lagi.

"….."

"….." aku nggak tahan lagi.

"hueekkkk" akhirnya aku muntah.

"Jaejong-ah,,,,,, Gwaenchana?".

==Keesokan harinya diruangan Yunho==

"se…selamat pagi…mianhae atas kejadian kemari?"

"noe gwaenchana? Aku cemas sekali melihatmu kemarin?'

"oh….. na gwaenchanayo ". Seruku senang dan senyum mengembang dibibirku. Ah,,,,,,,, dia baik sekali. Aku senang sekali.

Dia menatapku lama, lama sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu. Ah… tiba-tiba kurasakan darahku mengalir lebih cepat, jantungku memompa darahku cepat dan wajahku terasa panah. Ah… pasti wajahku sudah memerah saat ini. Hwaaaa …. aku malu.

"ma…. maaf,,, saya mau ketoilet dulu".

~ Jaejoong POV and~

~ Yunho POV~

Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas menatapnya? Kenapa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat? Apa ini, apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Ah….. tapi sepertinya tak mungkin, aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Namja yang ada dihadapanku ini cantik sekali. Aku seperti terhipnotis oleh pesonanya. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya. Tiba-tiba

"ma…. maaf,,, saya mau ketoilet dulu". katanya sambil berlari. Sempat kulihat wajahnya memerah. Kenapa dia, apa mungkin dia masih sakit karna semalam. Ah….. kenapa aku jadi cemas seperti ini. Lebih baik aku menyusulnya ketoilet.

Krieettt *pintu toilet kebuka ceritanya*

"gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku

"ah… ne".

"hah…. maafkan saya atas kejadian semalam pak, karna saya sudah muntah dibaju bapak dan semua orang jadi membicarakan saya karna kejadian semalam,,,, maaf…. tolong maafkan saya (kok jadinya dramatis gini ya?)" ujarku sambil menunduk tak berani melihat wajahnya.

"ah…. sudahlah tak apa-apa. Tak usah kau dengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan".

"oh…ya? baju?"

"baju? Oh baju yang kau muntahin itu?" aku mengangguk. "aku sudah bawa ke loundry, tenang saja".

"ah….. maafkan saya. Biar saya yang bayar loundrynya". ujarnya

"tak usah…. tak apa". Kataku.

Ah… sepertinya aku memang menyukainya, ah… tidak lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Tapi….. tunggu kenapa dia berbicara sambil menunduk. Ah…. wajahnya memerah lagi. Cepat sekali dia memerah? Apa karena ku? Kalau iya berarti dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Lebih baik aku menanyainya sekarang.

"euhm… Jae… Jaejong-ah". Panggilku gugup. Ah….. sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

"ne…..?"

"apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

"nde?". Serunya kaget. "ah…. a.. ani… anio". Jawabnya gugup. Dan aku melihat wajahnya memerah lagi. Ah….. manis sekali dia jika wajahnya memerah seperti ini.

"maukah kau jadi pacarku". Tembakku langsung. " seperti nya aku menyukaimu…ah…. tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu".

"….."

"….."

Kenapa dia diam?

"Jaejong-ah?" kenapa dia diam apa dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ah….. Jung Yunho kau bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin dia menyukaimu. Dia kan baru mengenalmu berapa hari.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

7 menit

10 menit

"ne….. aku mau". Tiba-tiba dia menjawab dengan wajahnya yang memerah semerah tomat. Ah…tambah cantik sekali dan aku jadi gemas melihatnya. (buset dah…. lama amat jawabnya Jae?)

"ah…. gomawo Jaejong-ah". Seruku sambil memeluk dirinya. Dia membalas pelukanku. Aku senang sekali, kupikir dia menolakku.

~ Yunho POV and ~

~ Jaejoong POV ~

"euhm… Jae… Jaejong-ah". Dia memanggilku. Ah… tunggu kenapa dia gugup sekali. Dan wajahnya itu? Kenapa dengan wajahnya? Kenapa dia serius sekali.

"ne…..?" jawabku

"apa kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya

"nde?". Seruku kaget. "ah…. a.. ani… anio". Jawabku gugup. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Apa mungkin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku. Ah…. kenapa wajahku panas sekali. Sial…. pasti dia melihat wajahku yang memerah ini.

"maukah kau jadi pacarku? seperti nya aku menyukaimu…ah…. tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu".

Hah….. aku gak salah dengar kan? Dia menembakku, dia menyukaiku. Berarti dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ah….. sesaat rasanya aku terbang kesurga. Sampai aku lupa menjawabnya.

"….."

"….."

"Jaejong-ah?" suaranya mengagetkanku. Aku masih memandangi wajahnya. Ah dia tampan sekali. Aku memang tak salah menyukainya. Dan dia juga menyukaiku.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

7 menit

10 menit

"ne….. aku mau". Jawabku.

"ah…. gomawo Jaejong-ah". Serunya sambil memeluk ku. aku membalas pelukannya. Aku senang sekali, ternyata orang yang kucintai juga mencintaiku.

~ author POV ~

Ke esokan harinya

"pagi…" sapa Jaejong pada semua karyawan denga wajah sumringah.

"pagi". Koor semuanya.

"Jaejong-ah, bisa keruanganku? Ini materi yang akan kita pakai rapat nanti" seru Yunho pada Jaejong.

"oh…. ne".

Supaya gak ada gosip mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Dan Yunho memanggil Jaejong itu hanya alasan saja karna sebenarnya dia mau berduaan dengan Jaejong.

Didalam ruangan (cerita intinya ne…. hehehe,,,,,,, mian kepanjangan intro)

BRUKKK

Yunho mendorong Jaejong ke dinding. Dipandangnya wajah kekasihya itu, ditelusurinya wajah kekasihnya itu menggunakan telujuknya. Ketika sampai dihidung dipencetnya hidung kekasihnya itu. Telujuknya berjalan lagi menyusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah Jaejong hingga tiba dibibirnya. Diangkatnya dagu Jaejong dan didekatkannya wajahnya perlahan hingga akhirnya dia menyentuh bibir kekasihnya itu dengan bibirnya. Dikecupnya lembut bibir Jaejong. Jaejong pun membalas ciuman Yunho. Dikulumnya bibir Jaejong. Dijilatinya hingga basah. Jajeong yang mengerti bahwa kekasihnya itu meminta jalur akses masuk kedalam mulutnya dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Yunho yang mendapat kesempatan itu pun tak menyia-nyiakannya. Dimasukkannya lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejong. Ditelusurinya setiap inchi didalam mulut kekasihnya itu. Mereka saling menautkan lidah. Lidah mereka bertarung untuk saling mendominasi yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Yunho. Suara decakan terdengar diruangan itu, lidah dan bibir saling bertaut dan air liur telah menyatu. Perlahan tangan Yunho merayap masuk kedalam baju Jaejong. Tapi ditahan oleh Jajeong.

"Yunnie-ah…. hah… hah….. ini dikantor". Kata Jaejong menahan tangan Yunho dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"diamlah Jae… kamu mau mereka mengetahuinya. Tenanglah pintu sudah kukunci, apa kamu tak liat korden telah tertutup semuanya. Dan mereka tak akan bisa melihat kedalam." Kata Yunho. Dan selesai dia mengucapkan itu diraihnya lagi bibir kekasihya itu. Ditariknya tengkuk Jajeong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaejong mulai merespon ciuman Yunho. Mereka semakin dalam berciuman. Tangan Jaejong sudah mengalung dileher Yunho.

Perlahan ciuman Yunho berpindah keleher Jaejong. Diciumnya setiap ichi leher jenjang kekasihnya itu. Terdengar desahan tertahan Jaejong.

"yun…. yunnie… ahh… geli"

Yunho tak peduli, dia berhenti disatu titik. Dihisapnya, digigitnya pelan leher Jaejong, dicium dan dijilatinya bekas gigitannya itu lalu dihisapnya lagi dengan kuat dan dalam.

"aahhh…..". erang Jaejong.

Puas dengan leher jaejong dia kembali mencium bibirnya dan dengan perlahan tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Jaejong hingga terlepas semua dan dilemparkannya asal kemeja itu. Dipandanginya wajah Jaejong yang kemerahan karna menahan nafas dan akibat dari ulahnya itu. Semakin manis pikirnya. Diciumnya lagi bibir kekasihnya itu. Tangannya bergerak liar didada Jaejong. Dipilinya niple Jaejong yang sudah mengeras itu.

"aahhhhh…" erangan kembali keluar dari bibir indah kekasihnya itu.

Yunho yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin bernafsu. Perlahan ciumannya turun keleher hingga kedada Jaejong. Dia berhenti di dada bidang Jaejong, diciumnya dengan nafsu payudara jaejong, dipilinnya niple Jaejong yang berwarna coklat kemerahan dan sudah mengeras itu menggunakan lidahnya.

"ahhhh.." Jaejong menggelijang dan mendesah nikmat.

Yunho terus melakukan hal itu selama beberapa menit. Ciumannya perlahan turun ke keperut Jaejong, diciuminya abs Jaejong hingga membuatnya menggelinjang kenikmatan. Lidahnya terus menelusuri perut Jaejong, dijilatinya pusar Jaejong hingga terus turun kebawah. Merasa terganggu dengan celana yang dikenakan Jaejong dia melepas celana itu dengan sekali sentak. Dilihatnya gundukan Jaejong yang sudah meronta-ronta minta dibebaskan. Dengan gerakan perlahan di turunkannya celana dalam Jaejong dan bebaslah sebuah benda (?) yang kini mengacung dengan gagah didepan wajah Yunho. Disentuhnya junior Jaejong.

"arghhhh…" Jaejong lansung mendesah kasar karena sentuhan yunho itu.

Dijilatinya junior Jaejong dari pucuk kepalanya hingga ke twinsball Jaejong. Dikulumnya junior Jaejong hingga basah, dengan gerakan perlahan di telannya junior Jaejong dikeluar masukkan dari gerakan yang pelan hingga menjadi cepat.

"ahh…. nikmat… ahh… terus….. ahhhh…. le…ahh…bih cepat ahhhh" erangan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Jaejong.

Yunho menuruti keinginan Jaejong. Dipercepat gerakannya, dia yang merasa orgasme Jaejong sudah dekat semakin mempercepat memblow job. Tak lama Jaejong orgasme yang langsung tumpah didalam mulut Yunho dan ditelan habis oleh Yunho. Yunho berdiri dan kembali mencium Jaejong memberikan sisa purchumnya sendiri agar dia bisa merasakan miliknya sendiri.

Mereka terdiam sesaat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan gerakan eksotis Yunho melepas pakaiannya hingga mengundang kembali birahi Jaejong. Dengan cepat Jaejong berdiri membantu Yunho melepaskan bajunya, setelah terlepas dilemparkannya dengan cepat. Dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu diciumnya Yunho yang mendapat balasan setimpal.

"giliranku… " ujar Jaejong sambil mengerling nakal kepada Yunho.

Diciumnya lagi Jaejong dengan bergairah hingga turun ke leher kekasihnya itu. Dia membuat banyak kissmark disana.

"ahhhhh….." sekarang gantian erangan kenikmatan itu keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Ciuman Jaejong perlahan turun kedada bidang dan kekar Yunho, diciuminya kedua tonjolan dada itu. Yunho kembali mendesah yang membuat Jaejong jadi semakin bersemangat. Dijilatinya secara bergantian niple Yunho. Ciumannya semakin turun kebawah keperut Yunho, dijilatinya setiap inci perut Yunho. Dia berhenti di pusar Yunho, dijilatinya pusar Yunho diputar-putarnya lidahnya dipusar itu sedangkan tangannya aktif melepaskan celana Yunho.

"ahhhhhh…." Yunho kembali medesah nikmat.

Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan dilihatnya junior Yunho yang minta dimanjakan olehnya. Dipegangnya dan dielus-elusnya junior Yunho sedangkan dia kembali mencium bibir Yunho. Dengan gerakan pelan tapi pasti dikocoknya junior Yunho.

"ahhhh…. nikmat chagi" desah Yunho.

Jaejong semakin bersemangat, dikocoknya dengan cepat junior Yunho.

"ahhhh…. lebih….ahhhhhhhhh…. lebih ce…ahhhh pat….. ahhhhhhh" Yunho semakin meracau.

Jaejong semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ketika dia merasa Yunho akan mendekati orgasmenya dia berhenti.

"ahhhhhh….. kenapa kau berhenti" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang menahan sakit karena orgasmenya harus tertahan.

Jaenjong tak menjawab dia turun kebawah dan berhenti diselangkangan Yunho. Disentuhnya junior Yunho, dijilatinya kepala junior Yunho.

"ahhhhhhh…" Yunho kembali mendesah.

Dikulumnya junior Yunho hingga basah, dengan rakus dimasukkanya batang kemaluan itu kedalam mulutnya dan dia mulai menaik turunan kepalanya.

"ahhhhhh… lebih cepat Boo, ahhhhh" erang Yunho.

Jaejong semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Jae… ahhhh…. aku…. ahhhhhh" Yunho tak sempa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia mendesah nikmat ketika cairan putih kental dan hangat keluar kedalam mulut Jaejong dan mulus masuk ke kekerongkongan Jaejong. Yunho menarik Jaejong dan menciumnya, dia merasakan sisa cumnya sendiri.

Yunho terus mencium Jaejong sedangkan tangannya bergerak menelusuri selangkangan Jaejong. Ketika dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya dimasukkanya jari telujuknya kedalam lubang opening Jaejong.

"Akkhhhhhh…." teriak Jaejong kesakitan.

Yunho langsung membungkam mulut Jaejong dengan bibirnya.

"kita perlu pemanasan Boo" kata Yunho disela ciumannya.

Dia mengeluar masukkan jari telujuknya di lubang opening Jaejong itu, ketika dirasa Jaejong sudah terbiasa dengan jarinya itu dan mulai menikmatinya demasukkan lagi dua jari sekaligus kedalam lubang opening Jaejong.

"AKHHHHHHHHH" sontak Jaejong berteriak kesakitan, wajahnya merah padam menahan sakit dan butiran keringat mulai muncul di dahinya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejong kesakitan mendiamkan ketiga jarinya didalam lubang hangat Jaejong.

"maaf Boo.." ujarnya sambil mencium Jaejong kembali.

Ketika Jaejong sudah tenang dia menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Jaejong mulai mendesah kenikmatan.

"akhhhhhhhh…. terus Yunnie… Lebih cepat….. ahhhhhhhhhh" ujar Jaejong meminta lebih.

Yunho menyeringai mendengar permintaan Jaejong dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ketika dia merasa jalur akses (?) yang dibuatnya sudah cukup di cabutnya ketiga jarinya. Dia memposisikan juniornya tepat di lubang opening Jaejong.

"aku masukkan ya Jae" pinta Yunho.

"euhm" gumam Jaejong sambil mengangguk. " cepatlah….. aku sudah tak tahan" lanjutnya.

Yunho memasukkan miliknya kedalam opening Jaejong dengan perlahan.

"AKHHH" Jaejong berteriak kesakitan ketika setengah junior Yunho masuk dalam lubang openingnya.

Yunho tak menghiraukan teriakan Jaejong, dia terus mendorong masuk juniornya kedalam lubang hangat dan sempit milik Jaejong. Dengan sekali sentakan terakhir juniornya bersarang dengan sempurna didalam opening Jaejong.

"AKHHHH" Jaejong berteriak kesakitan tapi langsung dibungkam dengan bibirnya oleh Yunho. Airmatanya mengalir menahan sakit. Kedua jarinya memeluk erat pundak Yunho. Yunho menenangkannya dengan menciumnya. Ketika di rasa JaeJong sudah tenang dia menarik keluar miliknya tapi tak sampai tercabut dan memasukkannya lagi.

"Arghhh" rintih Jaejong menahan sakit.

Yunho terus mengeluar masukkan miliknya, rintihan kesakitan Jaejong perlahan menjadi desahan yang terdengar erotis ditelinga Yunho. Dia semakin bersemangat menggenjot (?) Jaejong.

"Ahhhhhhh…" eluhan kenikmatan Jaejong keluar ketika Yunho berhasil menemukan dan menyodok lubang prostatnya. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi aneh yang diberikan Yunho.

"ahhh…. Terus… Ahhhhhhh…. lebih cepat" pinta Jaejong dengan mata terpejam.'

Yunho semakin bersemangat memaju mundurkan juniornya di opening Jaejong. Keadaanya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejong, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati kenikmatan ketika juniornya bergesekan dengan lubang sempit dan hangat milik Jaejong.

"Ahhhhh…. ini….ahhhh…. nikmat sekali …..ouch…..Jae" ujarnya disela-sela desahanya.

Yunho semakin meningkatkan kecepatan ritme bermainnya. Dia terus menggenjot dan menyodok prostat Jaejong.

"ahhhh… Yun….akhhhh… yunnie….aku…ahhhhh…. mau datang" kata Jaejong disela-selah deru nafas kenikmatannya.

"aku…. akhhhhh….. aku juga…akhh Jaeboo, ki…akhhhh sama-sama….." sahutnya.

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya, tangannya mulai bekerja mengocok junior Jaejong dengan cepat. Bibirnya mencium bibir Jaejong dengan ganas.

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." lenguhan kenikmatan keluar ketika mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Yunho mengeluarkan spermannya dalam lubang opening Jaejong sedangkan sperma Jaejong keluar mengotori lantai dan tangan Yunho.

Yunho ambruk menimpa Jaejong. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua, mereka kelelahan tapi mereka merasa puas.

"Thank you Boo, kau hebat sekali" kata yunho sambil mencium mesra kening Jaejong.

"Welcome Yunnie" kata Jaejong sambil memeluk erat Yunho.

Mereka akhirnya tertidur kelelahan dilantai dalam ruangan Yunho dengan keadaan bugil.

* * *

**++++++++++++ O K E T A M A T ++++++++++++**

* * *

Mian…. kalau jelek dan kurang memuaskan. Ne FF NC pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumin (sekali buat FF NC yang ratingnya 21).

Sumpah gak kuat wa ngetiknya,,,,,,,,,,, mpe merinding sendiri….. makanya buatnya lama…. mpe seminggu ru jadi ne FF…. betul-betul butuh perjuangan keras dan ekstra pikiran.

o… ya,,,,,, ne FF bagian awalnya saya adaptasi dari komik " I Can't Stop It" tapi pas bagian yadongnya saya buat sendiri. Yang dah pernah baca komiknya pasti tau bagian mana yang saya buat sendiri.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa membuat FF NC yang lebih baik dan memuaskan (?).


End file.
